Tenemos algo en comun: Amamos a Levi
by Andy Jaeger
Summary: ¿Que pasaria si tuvieras la oportunidad de poder ver la vida de cuatro parejas que tienen algo en comun que es un joven de cabello azabache y ojos grises llamado Levi? Habra momentos, situaciones y dimensiones diferentes. Cada quien vive su vida diferente amando a su pelinegro como cada uno puede. Rivaille Uke, Ereri, Eruri y mucho mas :D Pasen a leer y denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos sé que debería actualizar mis otros Fics pero debía terminar este sino no podría concentrarme en los demás y como este es para un evento de Attack on Homosexuality tenía fecha limite XD **

**Este fic solo tendrá dos capítulos o es lo que planeo no creo que necesite otro aunque ustedes me lo dirán después. Este fic tiene a Levi como uke y si no fuera poco se desarrollara varias parejas, no quiero que se confundan y crean que Levi en una Levizuela (?) así que por eso puse los señalamientos donde especifican donde inicia una pareja y donde inicia la otra, son varias dimensiones así que no es el mismo Levi en todas tendrá un seme diferente en cada dimensión. Espero que les guste ¡Me esforcé en el! *w* **

**Cualquier otra duda, opinión, crítica cualquier cosa será bien recibida, intente hacer algo nuevo, creo que si lo pienso bien Levi es como mi Aoba aunque claro este no anda con todos al mismo tiempo XD**

**Ok los dejo leer y a ver qué opinan :D **

**NOTA: los personajes no me pertenecen, su dueño es Hajime Isayama si fueran míos pff ni se imaginan que pasaría XD**

**ADVERTENCIA: Este fic contiene Yaoi (ChicoxChico) si no les gusta este género no lo lean por favor evitemos problemas pero si les gusta sean bienvenidos pervetid s :D **

_***Pareja número uno- Dimensión número uno***_

Hay parejas distintas en todo el mundo. Algunas de ellas son de personas de diferente sexo y del mismo sexo hay gran variedad que los distingue ya sea por el color de cabello, de piel, de ojos y aunque por eso no debemos burlarnos o criticarlos hay ocasiones donde simplemente no puedes evitar decir o simplemente pensar: Esta pareja sobresale demasiado y extraña aunque no tiene nada de malo es solo una opinión. Se preguntaran de que pareja hablo es más ni nada menos que Mike Zakarius un hombre fuerte y alto sobre todo alto con cabello rubio y ojos color ámbar es alguien perceptivo y confiable sin mencionar que tiene un talento especial que es su olfato el cual es amplio y preciso y su pareja es Levi Rowe un hombre pequeño pero con un cuerpo bien proporcionado que es algo delgado pero con musculatura, ojos color gris llegando hacer color plata, cabello negro y piel blanca que hace contraste, aquel par de novios se destacaban entre muchos por algunas cosas y la principal era la estatura nadie debía burlarse del 1.60 del pelinegro a menos que quiera ya despedirse de esta vida pero ¿cómo no prestar atención a eso cuando su amor mide 1.96? logrando así 36 centímetros de diferencia era algo increíble y digno de mirar claro esta cuando el pelinegro no lo notara.

Aquella llamativa pareja caminaba por el supermercado tranquilamente, Mike empujaba el carrito de compras mientras Levi revisaba la lista de compras.

-Veamos… falta cereal-

-Ok-

Aquellos dos no eran hombre de muchas palabras pero ellos se entendían perfectamente sin hablar mucho así que no importaba.

-Mike ve por el cereal tengo que ir por las verduras-

-De acuerdo pero ¿estás seguro?-

-Por supuesto ¿Por qué no debería estarlo?-

-Es que sueles perderte-

Recibió como respuesta un golpe en la pierna que logro sacarle un ´´Ouch´´´simple pero directo sin cambiar su expresión. Y aunque el pelinegro quisiera negarse o contestarle la verdad es que era cierto él siempre se perdía en ese inmenso lugar y no era por que fuera pequeño por supuesto que no es solo que ese lugar era un laberinto para él. Ofendido y diciendo mil y un maldiciones hacia el ´´perro gigante´´ el cual le decía hacía ya que se la pasaba olfateando de aquí para acá y de acá para cuya y por ser endemoniadamente enorme.

Pasó por los pasillos viendo las verduras las cuales no se veían muy limpias y le generaba asco al pelinegro pero aun sucias se veían maduras así que tomo jitomates, lechuga, zanahorias, brócoli y algunas que otras manzanas y cuando estaba listo e iba a ir con el mayor se dio cuenta que no sabía por dónde. Camino y camino intentando dar con Mike pero no lo lograba y terminaba donde mismo aquella situación no le gustaba ya que parecía un niño perdido en busca de su madre. Lo volvió a intentar pero fue inútil cuando finalmente decidió gritar el nombre de su novio alguien por detrás lo abrazo con sus fuertes brazos y lo atrajo a él con cariño.

-Te encontré Levi-

-¿Dónde estabas Mike?- volteo para verlo a los ojos

-En los cereales esperándote pero supuse que te habías perdido otra vez-

El pelinegro desvió la mirada admitiendo su derrota.

-….. ¿Cómo me encontraste?-

-Seguí tu aroma- dijo serio como si fuera normal aquello

-….en serio que pareces un perro-

-Que cruel eres pero no importa ya que- lo volvió abrazar inhalando profundamente- tu aroma es delicioso

-Maldito- susurro sonrojado

Después de las compras llegaron a casa y acomodaron todo en su lugar. Mike empezó a preparar la cena claro esta ya que si lo hacía Levi de seguro terminaría provocando un incendio prefiero estar sentado en la barra para observar. Mike cocinaba pizza con agilidad.

-No sabía que podías cocinar pizza-

-Soy un perro lleno de trucos-

-Sí, ya me di cuenta-

Cuando por fin estuvo lista la pizza empezaron a degustarla y más el pequeño pelinegro que intentaba no demostrarlo, ya iba por su cuarta rebanada logrando que Mike embozara una sonrisa.

-Levi ¿Te gusto la pizza?-

-Sip muchro- dijo con la boca algo llena y los cachetes inflados y con un gesto serio el cual lograba hacerlo ver sumamente tierno.

El rubio simplemente desvió la mirada sonrojado intentando contenerse hasta la llegar a la cama la cual de seguro no dejaría de rechinar esta noche.

-…demonios eres demasiado lindo- susurro

-¿Qué dijiste?- me pregunto al no escucharlo claramente mientras agarraba otra rebanada

-De que vas a engordar si sigues comiendo tanto-

-¡Cállate! Esta rica así que si quiero acabarme yo solo lo hare-

-Hehe-

-No te rías-

-No lo estoy haciendo-

Era las 7 de la noche así que Levi tomo su mandil, su paño con el cual cubrió su boca y con otro se cubrió parte de la cabeza agarro la escoba listo para la limpieza.

-Levi ¿en serio más a ponerte a limpiar ahorita?-

-Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué?-

-Por nada-

_´´Porque me has dejado olvidado hace semanas y quiero dejarte mi olor… dios de verdad extraño tenerlo conmigo y él ni se da cuenta´´_

Lo ignoro y empezó su arduo trabajo dejando cada esquina, cada espacio y lugar implacable o al menos a la vista así que para cerciorarse fue hasta la sala donde se encontraba Mike acostado en el sillón viendo la televisión-

-Oye Mike-

-¿Qué pasa Levi?-

-Dime ¿Limpie todo o falta algún lugar?-

El mencionado olfateo mientras el pelinegro pensaba que su novio era raro pero lindo, después de un minuto le informo que falto debajo del refrigerador y en su cuarto en closet ya que logro percibir el aroma o musgo y polvo. El pelinegro se dirigió a la cocina y limpio allí como también en su cuarto, después de aquello quedo complacido con su trabajo así que volvió a la sala para estar con el mayor.

-Mike-

-¿Si?-

-Muévete y hazme un espacio-

-No-

-¿Cómo qué no?-

-Estoy cómodo así-

El pelinegro lo hubiera tirado del sofá dándole unos buenos golpes por que siendo pequeño o no era fuerte pero estaba cansando así que hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió que fue acostarse encima de él, abrazo el cuerpo que estaba debajo de el mientras besaba el mentón del contrario lo cual logro que Mike posara su mirada en Levi el cual lo reto con los ojos.

-Levi-

-¿Qué?-

-Me estas provocando-

-¿Así?- dijo con tono seductor y juguetón- no me había dado cuenta- beso sus labios

-Parece que el gatito esta en celo-

-Cállate solo… hace unas semanas que no hacemos nada… ¡Y de seguro tu perro has de estar ansioso por estar en abstinencia!-

-Para que decir que no si es la verdad- una sonrisa le dio el valor a Levi de seguir con lo suyo

Paso sus manos por el pecho fuerte hacia los brazos de Mike mientras lo miraba a los ojos este como respuestas dirigió sus grandes y cálidas manos hacia la espalda del pelinegro acariciándola como un gatito bajando lentamente hasta su trasero el cual acuno en sus manos, después acaricio y finalmente estrujo logrando que el cuerpo pequeño diera un respingo mientras suspiraba por la excitación ya que también sentía como el erecto miembro se frotaba debajo de el sobre su vientre.

-Mike- suspiro

El mayor no respondió y se levantó quedando sentado en el sillón con Levi encima de él, en esa posición siguió acariciando los glúteos y besando con pasión al pelinegro que se dejaba llevar mientras lo abrazaba por el cuello. Sus labios se rosaba y se mordían entre sí, sus lenguas se enrollaban y se juntaban en una danza erótica que los hacia perder el aire en sus pulmones pero eso no les importaba mucho ya que volvían a juntar sus labios en un beso abrazador.

Despojarse de sus ropas era algo que hicieron rápidamente por la necesidad de sentirse piel a piel la cual sentían como ardía y se derretía ante el toque del contrario. Mike tomo de bajo de unos de los cojines el lubricante y se hecho lo suficiente en los dedos.

-¿Por qué tenías el lubricante ahí ya preparado?- frunció el ceño incrédulo y algo molesto

-Porque sabía que mi pequeño Levi vendría a mí-

-Idio-¡Ah!- no termino de hablar cuando un dedo se adentró en su esfínter anillado logrando sacarle un quejido de dolor combinado de placer

El dedo se movía en su interior tocando sus paredes mientras se movía en círculos aquello le gustaba al pelinegro pero no lo admitía hasta el tercer dedo. El segundo dedo se hizo paso y empezó a salir y adentrase de él y después simulando que eran tijeras para dilatar su entrada y cuando el tercer dedo se hizo presente Levi empezó a gemir y pedir por más ya que aun cuando simulaba embestidas aquellos dedos necesitaba más.

-M-Mike más… ¡Mas!-

-Descuida yo también ya no aguanto-

Recostó al pelinegro en el sofá con delicadeza beso sus labios mientas se adentraba en el poco a poco ya que no quería lastimarlo. Empezó a jugar con sus pezones lamiéndolos, succionándolos y por ultimo mordiéndolos mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión, se levantó un poco para admirar a su pareja era hermoso, su piel que parecía porcelana por lo blanco que era y por la sutil capa de sudor, sus ojos llenos de placer, sus labios finos y carnosos, sus mejillas coloradas, su pecho blanco que subía y baja por la respiración agitada, su cadera que estaba sosteniendo con firmeza, sus piernas torneadas que estaban enrolladas en su cadera, todo en él era hermoso ante sus ojos. Ya no pudo más y comenzó a embestir la entrada que lo recibía con gusto, el sonido de la carne chocando se hacía presente en la habitación, Levi podía sentir como todo el miembro de Mike entraba al punto que sus testículos chocaban contra el todo aquello sumando el sonido de sus gemidos y jadeos solo aumentaba la lujuria en el ambiente logrando hacerlo sentir más placer en cada momento.

Mike sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo sentir bien, tocaba dentro de el aquel punto que lo volvía loco y lo hacía gemir unas notas muy altas mientras lo masturbaba y besaba aquello simplemente lo envolvía en un oleaje de sensación placenteras y adictivas.

-M-Mike mmm...ha ha ahh…-

-¿S-Se siente bien?- su voz se escuchaba ronca

-S-Si se sien-te umm bien… Más, más MIKE-

Olfateo a su pareja y noto como su aroma se había mezclado con el de él logrando volverlo loco y aumentar la velocidad de las embestidas, lamia su cuelo mientras lo abrazaba faltaba poco para que ambos llegaran al glorioso y placentero orgasmo.

-Le-vi…-

-Mike ¡Ah ha…uhm! … Mierda-

-Levi te-amo…-

-Y y-yo a ti-

Se abrazaron mientras Levi gemía y Mike gruñía cuando el orgasmo exploto llevándolos a sentir espasmos que recorrían sus cuerpos, Levi libero su semilla en el pecho de ambos igualmente como Mike lo hizo en su interior. Cayeron exhaustos y Mike cambio las posiciones quedando el acostado boca arriba con Levi acostado sobre su pecho intentando regular sus respiraciones y latidos de corazón.

-Ugh esto es mucho semen me vas a dejar embarazado perro-

-No le veo nada de malo a eso-

-Ha de verdad que eres idiota-

-Pues te enamoraste de un idiota así que eso también te convierte en un idiota-

-Cállate… el amor te vuelve idiota ¡Mierda!- susurro

Lo estrecho entre sus brazos

-Sabes quiero tener una mascota-

-¿Qué? ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente?-

-Pensé que sería el mejor momento para decirlo-

-O claro por qué es típico decir eso cuando terminas de tener sexo-

-No es normal pero solo lo dije además no tuvimos sexo hicimos el amor-

-Maldito cursi-

-¿Entonces qué dices?-

-Que no-

-¿Por qué?-

Levi acuno el rostro de Mike y lo beso tiernamente logrando sonrojar un poco al rubio.

-Tengo aquí a un perro ya y es el único que quiero tener no más-

-De acuerdo… y ahora que lo pienso yo ya tengo un gatito-

-Un perro y un gato que lógico-

-Creo que si es cierto lo que dicen somos una pareja rara-

-No me importa lo que digan los demás ahora cállate y bésame-

Ambos volvieron a unir sus labios disfrutando de la noche y de la compañía del otro. Y esta es la vida de Mike y Levi. Un veterinario que se lleva muy bien con los animales por tener algo en común y un maestro que respetan y llaman ´´Heicho´´ que tienen un amor que simplemente se tiene que demostrar no explicar aun cuando al inicio de su relación hubo problemas sobre todo con sus familias ya que eran hijos únicos y no lo aprobaban pero después de ver como seguían de insistentes sus hijos decidieron aceptarlo aun cuando lo cursi cansa y empalaga esta es la verdad si de verdad amas a alguien has todo lo posible por estar a su lado y no te acobardes antes los obstáculos. Esos 36 centímetros de diferencia es muy poco a comparación por los momentos, recuerdos y emociones que sienten entre ellos y como se dijo anteriormente

_El amor te vuelve idiota pero un idiota feliz_

_-_Por cierto Mike-

-¿Si?-

-… dar a luz a tus cachorros n-no suena tan mal…- en aquel momento Levi era un tomate con patas.

≥**W**

_***Pareja número 2- Dimensión número 2***_

Un hombre de cabello azabache ojos grises que llegan a penetrar el alma de cualquiera y una estatura de un niño de 13 que no llegaba a superar el 1.60 estaba cambiándose para trabajar. Aquel hombre de 26 años se llama Levi Grey el modelo más sexy de la humanidad, unos dirán que como podía ser modelo con esa corta estatura pero lo que le faltaba en estatura lo recompensaba muy bien con su cuerpo que tenía los músculos marcados sin exagerar dándole una anatomía delgada pero fuerte, su piel como porcelana que brillaba y era suave al tacto y su talento o suerte de que cualquier tipo de ropa le queda perfecta y cada sección de fotos sube su nivel de sensualidad y popularidad subiera hasta los cielos. Tenía muchos seguidores en sus cuentas de twitter y Facebook tanto hombre como mujeres era alguien muy deseado pero por desgracia ya tenía pareja y era nada más ni nada menos que Erwin Smith el fotógrafo más famoso del mundo.

Aquel par se conocía desde pequeños pero en la universidad fue donde todo empezó, aquellos dos dudaban de su sexualidad y por la curiosidad que emanaba de ellos intentaron probar algo diferente; una noche donde el pelinegro se quedó a dormir en la casa de Smith quisieran ponerse aprueba lo que consistió en un besos y caricias que mato todo lo que quedaba de su heterosexualidad. Desde entonces confirmaron que lo suyo eran los hombre pero en si ninguno de ellos dos pudieron fijarse en nadie más que en el contrario así que empezaron a salir y esos días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses y ellos en años.

Levi se colocaba unos jeans rasgados que se ajustaban sus torneadas piernas, llevaba una camisa blanca con una corbata gris, llevaba unas botas largas hasta las rodillas color negro y con un chaleco del mismo color, aquel era el conjunto que usaba.

-Te ves muy bien con ello-

-Cállate Erwin y más vale que no excites con esto-

-De acuerdo no lo hare- dijo sonriendo

-…..Ven acá Smith - dijo el pelinegro mientras con su dedo índice daba la señal de que se acercara

-¿Qué ocurre?- se acercó y fue atrapado por el cuello y fue besado por el pequeño hombre.

Un beso cálido y largo se llevó acabo entre los dos sintiendo como el aire les iba yendo de los pulmones pero no querían separarse.

-Levi volveré pronto-

-Más te vale maldito rubio sino yo mismo iré por ti y te traeré jalando del peluquín hasta la casa-

-En primera está bien y segunda deja de decir que uso peluquín que no lo uso-

Lo volvió a besar. Ese día el señor Smith ira a una sección de fotos lejos de la ciudad dejando a Levi solo por dos días lo cual aun cuando no se plasmaba en el rostro de él lo ponía triste sintiéndose solitario sin su rubio enorme ya que medía 1.88. Tomo su maleta donde llevaba su equipo y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Volveré pronto, nos vemos Levi- beso su frente y se fue.

Cerró la puerta y se encamino para tomar el vehículo que lo esperaba para llevarlo a su destino. Mientras tanto el pelinegro se dirigió a su estudio que tenía en casa donde lo esperaba un fotógrafo para que empezara a posar para él. Llego y vio como preparaba la cámara

-¿Listo señor Grey?-

-Si empecemos de una buena vez-

El lugar se llenó del sonido del flash de la cámara y de algunos gruñidos que provenían de Levi que simplemente no estaba de buen humor. Para suerte de él no era un modelo que sonreía muy a menudo así que no tuvo que hacer mayor esfuerzo y simplemente posaba sin ánimos.

-G-Gracias señor grey es todo ya acabamos-

-Menos mal-

Salió del cuarto azotando la puerta asustando más al pobre fotógrafo. Las fotos salieron muy bien pero era obvio que estaba molesto así que el pobre hombre estaba tan asustado que decidió mejor no decir nada e irse sin molestar.

-Bien tengo otra sección y después tendré el día libre-

Aunque para cualquiera un día libre era increíble para él no lo era ya que si no tenía nada mejor que hacer se la pasaría solo recordando la ausencia de su pareja. Era alguien fuerte pero con un punto débil el cual estaba lejos muy lejos de él justamente ahora.

-Joder animo Levi ¡Puedes soportarlo!- se dijo así mismo

La siguiente sección solo uso unos pantalones negros mostrando así su blanco pecho y su fuerte abdomen. La fotógrafa era petra ral una joven que hace tiempo fue rechazada por el pelinegro pero aun así se esforzaba para seguir adelante ante su amor no correspondido.

-Levi-san ¿puedo sentarse en aquel mueble?-

-Claro que puedo- se sentó y dirigió su mirada a ella

-Bien ahora quiero p-por favor que ponga su pierna encima de la otra cruzándolas una mano en el respaldo y la otra en su regazo-

Se colocó en esa posición logrando darle un aire de superioridad y masculinidad que simplemente así que la joven de cabellos castaños hacia esfuerzos sobre humanos para no gritar como cualquier fangirl.

-Y por último me gustaría que mordiera su labio inferior-

Apretaba una y otra vez el botón lanzando un flash en cada momento obteniendo fotos perfectas de ese hombre perfecto.

-M-Muchas gracias Levi-san ¡Buen trabajo!- sonrió y se dirigió hacia la puerta para retirarse

-Claro petra, hasta pronto- dijo algo fatigado.

Fue hasta su sala y se acostó en el sofá mirando el techo. Había acabado con todo y tendría el resto del día y mañana sin nada que hacer. Intentando entretenerse se puso a limpiar su hogar pero no le tomo mucho tiempo considerando que era su casa lo cual significaba que estaba brillando como tacita de plata. Empezó a leer un libro pero siempre leí una y otra vez el mismo renglón ya que se distraía fácilmente y no entendía nada, opto por la obsesión de irse a dormir pero sus parpados no se cerraban.

Cada actividad tenía un problema así que la última fue salir a caminar. Recorría las calles sin mirar a las personas sin hacer contacto visual, llevaba puesta una camisa gris con una chaqueta de cuero negro unos pantalones de mezclilla color azul marino, unos zapatos negros, unos lentes y una boina color crema. Todo aquel conjunto era para que nadie lo reconociera y se abalanzara contra el pidiendo un autógrafo una foto con él o una noche con él.

Y aunque la gente lo reconocía se podía escuchar sus sutiles susurros:

_´´Que lindo se ve ¿no?´´_

_´´¿Tendrá novia?´´_

_´´Oye si es por él no me molestaría volverme gay jajajaja´´_

_´´¿Cuántos años tendrá? Yo le calculo que unos 19´´_

Mientras aquellos hablaban Levi les contestaba mentalmente ya que no quería llamar la atención y se quedó callado.

_´´No me digas lindo, solo Erwin puede decir eso´´_

_´´Novia no pero si un novio maldita urgida´´_

_´´Pues mira que ni borracho me acuesto contigo´´_

_´´Tengo 26 años para tu información, mocosa´´_

Recorría y caminaba por la calles sin rumbo algo hasta que su pansa rugió y se dio cuenta que debía comer algo. Se dirigió a un pequeño lugar de comida china y pidió un plato de pollo agridulce y un poco de arroz, esperaba su comida y mientras tanto veía aburrido la televisión que ahí había cuando sus ojos vieron a cierto rubio en la pantalla mientras era entrevistado.

-Así que señor Smith cuéntenos sobre su vida amorosa, todos sabemos que es un maestro con la cámara pero creo que hablo por todas las mujeres del mundo y nos gustaría saber la verdad ¿Tiene novia?- dijo la reportera mientras agarraba al rubio del brazo antes no se aferró a él como garrapata.

-No, no tengo novia-

-Oh eso quiere decir que tenemos oportunidad- soltó risa boba y coqueta mientras se acercaba más a el

Una sutil risa soltó Erwin mientras dirigía su vista a la cámara.

-Bueno agradezco su apoyo y me siento alagado por su cariño pero ciento informales que efectivamente no tengo novia pero si tengo pareja y la amo mucho así que sin más que decir me retiro- dijo directo y serio. Cabe mencionar que la reportera se veía incrédula ante las palabras dichas por el hombre y en el restaurante las jóvenes de ahí hablaban, se quejaban y lloriqueaban por que el atractivo fotógrafo ya tenía pareja y por su parte Levi simplemente se divertía por las reacciones de todas tratando de no burlarse en sus caras. Comió tranquilamente degustando su comida y el sufriente de aquellas chiquillas calenturientas que no dejaban de decir que ellas mismas lo convertirían en hombre.

-_Él ya es un hombre y es mío-_

Se fue a su casa y simplemente vio la televisión antes de dormirse solo en aquella cama fría. El día siguiente fue más aburrido que el anterior y aunque las horas fueron largas para él ya estaba atardeciendo lo que significaba que pronto vería a su novio.

La televisión estaba encendida pero no le prestaba atención hasta que escucho algo que lo sorprendió.

-¡Noticia de último momento!- la reportera era una rubia con labios carmesí- El famoso y reconocido fotógrafo Erwin Smith fue captado por uno de nuestros reporteros saliendo de un restaurante con una mujer misteriosa, los abrazos se hicieron presentes y una foto donde se ve que se están besando logro capturarse ¡Incluso el señor Erwin no puedo escapar de la cámara! ¿Sera esta su pareja? ¿Sera que nos mintió y realmente tiene novia? Tendré más información ade-

Apago el televisor y se sentó en el sofá. Aquella foto mostraba claramente a Erwin con otra mujer, desde el ángulo podría verse que tal vez sería un beso no era muy precisa la foto pero realmente eso sorprendió al pelinegro. Muchas preguntas y dudas se aglomeraban en su cabeza llenándolo de inseguridad, no debía desconfiar de Erwin pero siempre había una vez para todo estaba tan preocupado que sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido mientras pensaba en aquello hasta que sintió como alguien le acariciaba el rostro y pronunciaba su nombre, poco a poco abrió sus ojos intentando enfocar la luz y darse cuenta que aquella persona era Erwin.

-¿Erwin?-

-Si soy yo ¿Por qué estás aquí dormido? Deberías ir a la cama, estoy cansado-

Se dirigía al cuarto y se colocó enfrente de la cama y mientras se quitaba la corbata el pelinegro le dio una patada tirándolo de boca abajo en la cama.

-¿Levi? ¿Por qué me pegas?- se reincorporo sentándose en la cama

-¿Quién era esa?-

-¿Eh? Levi no te entiendo-

-¿Quién diablos era esa mujer con quien fuiste a cenar? ¡Responde Smith!-

Unas sutiles lágrimas intentaban salir de los ojos color plata pero su dueño hacia esfuerzos para que no surcaran sus mejillas, no se mostraría débil no ante él.

-Ah así que viste ese boletín- se rasco la nuca suspirando- déjame que te lo explique por favor-

-Habla entonces-

-Esa mujer era Hanji-

-¿EH? ¿La loca con gafas?-

-Sí, me la encontré de camino para acá hace tiempo que no la vemos así que simplemente me la pase platicando con ella y cenando cuando salimos me dio un abrazo y me susurro algo es por eso que en esa foto se ve como si la estuviera besando-

-¿Así? ¿Y qué te susurro?-

-No creo que te guste escucharlo-

Tomo al rubio por el cuello mostrando su frustración

-Dilo-

-Dijo que pronto vendría a visitarnos y que cuando seria la boda, bueno es hanji de quien hablamos así que eso no me sorpren-

Levi callo a Erwin con un beso mientras los abrazaba por el cuello acercándose más a él, realmente se sentía tonto por haber dudado de el así que esta era la forma de decir que lo sentía.

-Te ves muy tierno cuando estas celoso-

-Cállate-

-Si no me crees te demostrare que a ti te amo más que a nadie-

Ambos cuerpos estaban acostados en la cama tocándose mutuamente logrando poner duro a su pareja. Los besos subieron de nivel, las lenguas se enrollaban entre si succionándose acabando con el aire, separándose para respirar un poco y volver a unir sus bocas. Erwin se posiciono encima de Levi desprendiendo toda la molesta ropa para poder ver su piel lechosa empezó tocándola sutilmente y después empezó a acariciarla con mas posesión mientras jugaba con sus pezones rosados que estaban erectos.

-Aunque creo que al fin sentiste lo que yo siento casi a diario-

-¿A-Aque te refieres Er-win-

-Tu siempre modelas para otros a veces con poca ropa ¿Nunca pensaste que ver como otros miran tu cuerpo me molesta? El único que debería ver tu cuerpo soy yo y nadie más- dicho esto mordió su cuello logrando que el otro gimiera

-¿Y qué quieres que y-yo haga? Es mi trabajo-

-Lo sé por eso debo resignarme-

-Mira idiota- tomo su rostro con ambas manos mientras acariciaba sus mejillas- es cierto, otros podrán ver mi cuerpo pero el único que puedo tocarlo, morderlo, saborearlo y penetrarlo es un gigante rubio con ojos azules llamado Erwin Smith alias ´´El cejas locas´´ así que olvida todo lo demás y hazme el amor como siempre lo haces ¿Me oíste?-

-Levi… realmente tu forma de mostrar amor es única- lo beso- Te amo

-Y yo a ti imbécil-

Dos dedos tocaban su interior caliente y suave otorgándole placer, arqueaba su espalda cada vez que se movían en su interior, el tercero llego causando que gimiera sin poder ocultar el placer que sentía.

-Erwin ya deja de j-jugar y métela-

-Estas impaciente ¿No?-

-Rápido-

-Bien aquí voy-

Entro de una sola estocada llenándolo tocando su próstata haciendo que descargas eléctricas pasaran por su cuerpo. Las embestidas eran duras y certeras es así como ellos lo hacían duro y sin piedad así es como les gustaba.

-M-Mas Erwin joder… más~-

Podía escuchar el sonido húmedo que se producía por la entrada y salida del miembro de Erwin por su esfínter y como sus cuerpos chocaban, dirigió sus manos a su propio miembro para empezar a masturbarse, recibir placer por ambas zonas era fantástico faltaba poco para que el deseado y glorioso orgasmo los invadiera.

-Le-vi ya me vengo-

-Yo...también ¡Mierda! Er-win-

-Te amo Le-vi-

-Te amo Erwin~-

La excitación y el punto culminante llego, el orgasmo se hizo presente logrando que ambos cuerpos se satisficieran. Ambos cayeron rendidos intentando regular sus respiraciones, Levi se acercó a Erwin que lo recibió gustoso en sus brazos y beso su frente descubierta.

-Estaba pensando tomar unas vacaciones- dijo Erwin

-¿En serio?- intento sonar desinteresado el contrario

-Así es, pensaba que tal vez deberíamos ir de viaje y despejarnos de todo el trabajo por un tiempo-

-¿Y a dónde iríamos?-

-¿Qué tal parís?-

-NO, no pienso ir a ese tonto y cursi lugar como cualquier pareja-

-Pero Levi ahí fue donde naciste-

-Que allá nacido ahí no significa que quiera volver además no se te puede ocurrir un mejor lugar, se más original Erwin-

-De acuerdo…¿Qué tal Canadá?-

-¿Bromeas?-

-¿Inglaterra?-

-No-

-¿Italia?-

-No-

-¿Suiza?-

-No-

-¿España?-

-No-

-¿México?-

-Si-

-¿Austra...? Alto ¿dijiste que si?-

-Si ¿estas sordo o qué?-

-¿Quieres ir a México?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué? Es decir no suena mal pero es que le diste una negativa directa a los demás ¿Por qué México?-

-Nunca he ido, quiero conocer sus playas, he visto sus festividades se ven interesantes, me intriga su costumbres, su cultura no está nada mal y lo más importante…. ¡Quiero comer tacos!-

-¿Eh?- nunca se esperó esa respuesta, su rostro mostraba sorpresa pura.

-Tacos, dicen que los de allá son delicioso así que quiero comer tacos-

La seriedad con lo que lo dijo pero con un brillo en sus ojos fue lo que convenció a Erwin.

-Bien iremos a México-

Asintió con la cabeza mientras se acurrucaba contra el pecho fuerte que estaba frente a el mientras caí dormido. Erwin lo observaba antes de caer el también en brazos de Morfeo.

-Tacos~- murmuro

-Diablos eres muy lindo-

Ambos durmieron tranquilamente juntos cómodos por la calidez del cuerpo contrario disfrutando de la compañía del otro. Un viaje se llevaría a cabo donde una singular pareja llegaría a territorio mexicano a disfrutar de todo lo que les ofrecía. Complacer y hacer feliz a tu pareja es la señal de que cumples con tu deber como novio y si tu pareja quería tacos, tacos tendría.

≥**w≤**

**Y pues ¿qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Qué les pareció leer un día en la vida de aquellas parejas? ¿Les gusto? ¿Qué tal el MikexLevi? ¿Hago muchas preguntas? XD Y lo demás en el siguiente capítulo, las otras dos parejas se verán en el siguiente :D ¿Quiénes serán? Hagan sus apuestas a ver si logran adivinar aunque siento también que es muy obvio XD Quiero su opinión **** Ciento que de estas parejas es suficiente.**

**Sin nada más que decir se va su tímida pero bien pervertida amante del Yaoi Andy-chan *3* **

**Recuerden los Reviews alimentan mi pobre alma y me anima mucho :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Y este es el segundo capítulo y aquí se desarrollan otras dos parejas que se ukearan a nuestro lindo Levi *3* Lean y disfruten :D**

**Este capítulo está dedicado a Patatapandicornio;) **

**Nos leemos mas abajo**

***Pareja 3- Dimensión 3***

En una mansión de Inglaterra dormía un joven de 23 años que medía 1.75, con los ojos color avellana y el cabello castaño pálido, con un mechón que cruza su rostro. Aquel joven era el señor de la casa y la cabeza de la Familia Church, después de que sus padres murieron en trágico accidente él fue el que tuvo que tomar la responsabilidad y encargarse de la empresa de su padre. El joven farlan dormía tranquilamente y en eso una figura entro en el cuarto. Era un hombre de estatura baja, pelo negro ojos grises y portaba un traje de mayordomo de la mejor calidad ese hombre de 25 años se llama Levi Louis.

-Joven amo debe levantarse ya-

Un gruñido fue lo que recibió como respuesta, Farlan le dio la espalda con toda la intención de seguir disfrutando de su sueño.

-Le he dicho que ya se LEVANTE- jalo las sabanas haciendo que sufriera un escalofrió al cambio de temperatura.

-Levi que malo eres- se sentó en la cama frotándose un ojo mientras bostezaba

-Tiene su día ocupado así que levántese de una buena vez que el desayuno ya está listo-

Farlan jalo al mayordomo para qué callera encima de él específicamente en su regazo, lo abrazaba por la cadera apoyando su cabeza en su hombro.

-¿Se puede saber que está haciendo _Amo?-_ hizo énfasis en la palabra

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo disfrutar de tu compañía?-

-No, no puede- frunció el seño

-¿Y si es una orden? No podrías negarte-

Le dio un golpe en la panza logrando salir de entre sus brazos dirigiéndose a la puerta mientras él se quejaba del dolor. Siendo un mayordomo o no el nunca perdería tu actitud y se dejaría vencer por nadie.

-El desayuno está listo así que baje antes de que se enfrié-

Salió del cuarto dejando al joven amo murmurando como le dio el estómago. Él era un joven concentrado, sabe bien cuando es momento de divertirse y cuando debe ponerse serio. Es prudente y tranquilo y no le gusta que las cosas se le salgan de control como cualquier persona que está a la cabeza de una importante y sabía muy lo que quería y debía hacer y su mayor objetivo era su mayordomo.

Desde hace tiempo atrás se sintió atraído por aquel hombre de piel pálida, siempre fue algo distante con las personas porque desde que sus padres murieron todo el mundo quería algo de el cualquier cosa y por eso desconfiaba de la gente pero cuando llego aquel hombre a su vida todo cambio ya que él le transmitía algo, algo que lo hacía confiar en el tal vez era su honestidad sin medir sus palabras o su actitud con los demás pero una cosa es segura se sentía bien estando junto a él. Los días donde simplemente le hacía compañía sin dirigirse ni hablar mucho era cómodo pero pasaba el tiempo y sentía que quería saber más de él quería más de él.

Se llegó a enterar que era huérfano y que siempre buscaba trabajo pero por alguna razón nunca duraba mucho y por ello siempre iba de un lugar a otro hasta que sus padres lo contrataron la edad 18 años como ayudante hasta que sus grandes esfuerzos llego al puesto de mayordomo, de dio cuenta que era un hombre increíble tenía una extraordinaria coordinación, concentración y era muy hábil sin decir que era mejor en la limpieza que todas las madi juntas. Poco a poco dejo de verlo como un extraordinario mayordomo y lo empezó a haber con unos ojos muy diferentes lo empezaba a ver como su candidato como pareja aunque eso era algo imposible.

Se cambió solo ya que lo hizo enojar y se visto con un traje que consta de una camisa blanca con chaleco azul y un saco negro con pantalones de igual color, zapatos negros y una corbata azul marino. Se veía elegante y apuesto.

Salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al comedor a penas entro recibió miles de _Buenos días joven amo_ por parte de sus subordinados, se sentó a la cabeza de la mesa y le sirvieron su desayuno.

-Hoy como su desayuno es salmón escalfado con ensalada de menta acompañado con pan tostado, bizcochos o pan tostado ¿Cuál le apetece más?- dijo el pelinegro

-Pan francés-

-Como desee-

-Joven amo después del desayuno tendrá la visita de la Joven Isabel Magnolia, después del almuerzo será el señor Niel Dick quien vendrá a entablar una unión entre la empresa Churcha y la suya-

-Ya veo-

Comió tranquilamente mientras miraba de vez en cuando al pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

El desayuno transcurrió y llego la primera visita. Una joven de estatura baja, con cabello rojizo agarrado en dos coletas con unos grandes y hermosos ojos color verdes se hizo presente en la mansión abriendo de golpe las puertas, llevaba un vestido verde azulado con pequeños holanes en las orillas que consistía de una pieza corto llegando por debajo de sus rodillas, llevaba una botas color café.

Corría rápidamente hasta que llego al cuarto donde se encontraba Farlan y Levi se abalanzo y abrazo al pelinegro mientras que recibía una mirada de desaprobación y envidia por parte del castaño joven.

_-¿Por qué dejas que te abrase así como si nada?-_

-Hola Linii Chan

-Señorita Isabel ¿Cómo se encuentra?- dijo calmado pero sin corresponder el gesto

-Ya basta te he dicho que dejes de dirigirte a mí de esa forma- inflo sus cachetes

-Isabel deja a Levi en paz- se levantó de su lugar y fue a acercarse a ellos

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? …¿Acaso tienes celos?- sonrió maliciosamente

Farlan simplemente parecía molesto pero con un gran sonrojo, la joven simplemente se aferraba más al mayordomo para molestar más a su primo le causaba gracia ver sus expresiones ante eso.

-¡Basta!- jalo a Levi consigo- ¡No lo toques!-

Aquello sorprendió a ambos, Isabel estaba que se moría de la risa así que no oculto sus carcajadas ante aquella acción de posesión mientras que Farlan se había convertido en un tomate con piernas y Levi bajaba la mirada avergonzado. Se separó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-…Me retiro, si se les ofrece algo solo llámenme-

La puerta se cerró y dejo a ambos solos.

-Farlan ERES hehe- Obvio bronceado

-Isabel cállate ya y dime a que viniste-

-Solo vine a visitarte ¿Qué no puedo?-

-No, no puedes tonta-

-¿Crees que soy estúpida?-

-Muy bien dime ¿Cuánto es 18+22?-

Umm ... dedos Sumamos 2 + 8 USABA SUS cuenten

-Es 40 tonta-

-No me diste tiempo suficiente- hacia berrinches

-Olvídalo, necesito que me acompañes en la cena-

-¿Por qué?-

-Va A venir Nila Dick-

-Off, ¿aquel asqueroso hombre?-

-Si tú sabes mucho de él y quisiera que me ayudaras a ver si dice la verdad o no, de todas formas dudo llegar a un acuerdo con el-

La joven Isabel antes vivía en la cuidad subterránea hasta que un día Farlan y Levi la rescataron de aquel asqueroso lugar. Apenas la presento ante su familia una de sus tías dijo que era adorable y que la adoptaría, no tenía ninguna objeción ante aquello así que de esa forma se convirtió en su prima pero aunque la joven apenas aprendía a leer y a contar sabía mucho de los trabajos y tratos sucios de algunas familias poderosas se podía saber o encontrar cualquier cosa en aquel lugares, sin mencionar que sabía muy bien distinguir cuando alguien le mentía si se lo proponía aquellos ojos no solo eran hermosos también servían de algo.

-Está bien pero no me comportare con el como una dama-

Nunca actuar como uno causar daños al operario

-Que cruel eres-

Mientras tanto Levi estaba en la cocina con algunos subordinados para preparar y arreglar la mansión para la visita que llegaría en 6 horas. Estaba petra Ral, Auruo Brossard, Gunter Shulz y Erd Gin.

-Bien tendremos una visita importante así que es hora de trabajar… Petra y Auruo van a recoger, limpiar y después colocar los manteles.

-¡Sí!- ambos contestaron

-Gunter tú te encargaras de la vajilla-

-Entendido-

-Erd tú vas a preparar conmigo la cena-

-¡Si señor!-

-Bien a sus puestos-

Todos se dirigieron a cumplir con sus tareas. Levi cocinaba con erd que consistía en carne de pato salteada con romero y sal y para acompañarlo escogieron champaña Grand Gro. La carne se cocinaba y un silencio se hizo presente uno que Red intento romper.

-Y… El joven amo está ahora con la señorita Isabel ¿No?-

-Así es-

-Me pregunto será que son prometidos, es que... Se ven muy bien juntos-

Levi cortó fuertemente la carne e incluso llego a dejar incrustado el cuchillo en la mesa. Volteo a ver a Red el cual estaba algo sorprendido.

-No seas tonto, son primos-

-Pero no de sangre- se escudo

- Erd pon atención y trabaja, lo que haga el joven amo en su vida amorosa no tiene por qué importarnos ¿Oíste?-

S-Si-

Todos los preparativos iban yendo poco a poco, la mesa estaba puesta perfectamente con hermosas rosas blancas, manteles impecables, platos de porcelana y copas de vidrio estaban colocadas sobre la mesa. Todo estaba perfecto para recibir a la visita así que ya era hora de llamar al joven amo. Caminaba por el pasillo cuando de repente la voz de Erd resonó en su mente. _Se ven muy bien juntos_ Aquello podría ser cierto realmente se veían como una pareja pero eso no significaba que lo fueran ¿Verdad? cada duda y pregunta empezó a atacar al pobre pelinegro que no quería admitir que le molestaba la idea de que el joven Farlan tuviera pareja ¿Por qué? Esa era su duda pero en aquel momento donde disfrutas estar con aquella persona aunque él no lo demuestra, cuando te sientes solitario cuando no estas cerca de él, intentas ayudarlo y ver por su bienestar y sobretodo lo más importante te molesta que alguien más se le acerca es obvio la respuesta, es aquel sentimiento que para algunos es hermosos y bello mientras que otros lo ven feo y lo desprecian. Aquel sentimiento en el cual algunas personas creen haber ido al cielo y haber bajado con un Ángel consigo para otros era una trampa mortal en la cual si caes solo sentirás dolor y sufrimiento aquello que para muchos no existe en realidad; Amor. Si de por si aquel hombre era serio y no muy comunicativo en cuanto sus emociones aceptar que amaba a su joven amo era casi imposible y si no fuera poco el mayor saboteador de un amor se hizo presente: Uno mismo. Levi pensaba en todas la negativas de sentir aquello, en primera eran de diferentes clases de personas, una relación de hombre no se vería muy bien ante la sociedad cruel y insaciable y dudaba mucho que el sintiera lo mismo dando así a entender que debía mejor renunciar aquel tonto sentimiento demostrando que el peor enemigo de uno es uno mismo. Llego a la puerta sin darse cuenta y toco para pedir permiso para poder entrar al no recibir respuestas abrió la puerta de una patada.

-¡Oh! Onii-Chan

Aquella escena lo dejo con la boca abierta, Farlan estaba dormido apoyando la cabeza sobre el regazo de Isabel. Tosió un poco recuperando su postura aunque por dentro está sintiendo una pequeña punzada específicamente en el pecho.

-Señorita Isabel ya es hora de la cena-

-De cuerdo- sonrió, se levantó sin ninguna delicadeza despertándolo y salió del lugar como de costumbre corriendo.

-Maldita sea Isabel, que forma de despertar-bostezo y se estiro

-Joven amo dese prisa que el invitado está a punto de llegar- dijo molesto dedicándole una de sus mejores miradas intimidantes.

-D-De acuerdo entiendo- realmente no entendía por que aquella actitud contra el.

Salieron ambos del estudio y fueron a recibir a su invitado Niel es un hombre alto, con el cabello negro y corto rapado en los costados, tiene unos pequeños ojos negros y una barba y bigote muy cortos. Aquel hombre era conocido en la ciudad por ser uno de los hombres más poderosos entre otros. Farlan está algo nervioso de tratar con alguien como él pero se sorprendió al ver a Levi se pudo ver atreves de sus ojos que estaba más nervioso que el ¿Por qué?

-…Bienvenido a la mansión Church, señor…Niel-

Niel miro de pies a cabeza a Levi lo cual no pasó desapercibido por Farlan y le provoco unas tremendas ganas de sacarlo de su mansión a patadas pero como todo un caballero mejor espiro hondo y se aproximó para hablar.

-Señor Niel, mucho gusto soy Farlan Church sea bienvenido- Tardo un poco en responder, al parecer estaba pensando o distraído con algo.

-Ah, el gusto es mío joven Church- Procedieron y fueron al comedor.

La cena era tranquila y la plática era amena Isabel no notaba ninguna anomalía mientras disfrutaba del postre por segunda vez. Al parecer aun cuando era poderoso no daba señales de ser alguien corrupto pero no bajaría la guardia tan pronto. Notaba algo que simplemente no entendía, Niel veía de vez en cuando a Levi y este simplemente le mandaba una mirada que claramente decía _Deja de ver maldito cerdo_ ¿Pero porque? Es decir que notaba cierta tensión en el aire una que se podría incluso tocar es como si se conocieran aquello simplemente dejaba confundido a Farlan.

-Entonces Joven Church ¿Qué opina sobre unir nuestras empresas?

-Debo decir que la idea es tentadora pero le pediré amablemente que me deje pensarlo detenidamente, como hombre de negocias entenderá que debo revisar todo a ver si me conviene-

-Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, tómese su tiempo-

-Se lo agradezco-

-Bien creo que tengo que retirarme, magnifica cena felicíteme al chef-

-De cuerdo- Lo acompaño hasta la puerta hasta que desapareció detrás de ella.

La verdad seguía dudando el comportamiento de Levi pero estaba muy cansado así que mejor se dirigió a su cuarto después de despedirse de Isabel la cual fue a su cuarto de visitas rápidamente, ni si quiera pudo ver o decirle buenas noches al pelinegro ya que había desaparecido. Llego estaba a punto de despojarse de su ropa cuando escucho algo fuera de su ventana pensó que tal vez sería un gato así que no le tomo mucha importancia pero de repente una voz muy familiar sonó y llego a sus oídos.

-¡Maldito!-

¿Levi? Se apresuró hasta la ventana y vio atreves de ella visualizo al pelinegro y preguntas empezaron a formarse ¿Qué hacia allá? ¿A quién maldecía? ¿Qué estaba pasando? Pero quedo en shock al ver quien estaba con él desde su lugar podía escuchar todo claramente sin mencionar que los otros no hacían esfuerzo en contener su voz.

-Levi hace tiempo que no te veo, me alegro verte de nuevo… ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Muy bien y mucho mejor al estar lejos de ti imbécil-

-Vamos sabes que me extrañas- dijo mientras sonreía maliciosamente

-Oh pero claro que si ¡Como si extrañara a un depravado que le encantaba tocarme!- uso un tono fuerte e irónico.

-Es que eres alguien muy apuesto además de que tú me provocabas- se acercó para tocar la mejilla pálida pero recibió una abofeteada.

-¡No me toques maldito -

-No te resistas Levi- una carcajada socarrona salió de su boca mientras abrazaba al pelinegro.

-¡Suéltame! -

Farlan ya estaba en su límite y no soporto más y salto desde su balcón, apenas toco suelo se abalanzó contra Niel y lo tuvo con un fuerte golpe en la mejilla con puño cerrado. Niel cayó al suelo tocando la zona herida mientras escurría un poco de sangre por su boca estaba sorprendido pero no tanto como Levi.

- ... Farlan-

-¿Qué estás haciendo Church?- dijo enojado niel

-Le pido que por favor salga de mis tierras, no vuelva y que nunca vuelva a poner un dedo encima de Levi ¡No hay contrato! Así que lárguese de una buena vez- dijo calmado pero con el ceño fruncido

- ... .-

-¡Ahora!- Niel era un hombre poderoso pero cobarde así que salió corriendo perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la noche.

Farlan volteo a haber al pelinegro que estaba con la mirada clavada en el suelo no dijo nada simplemente le tomo la mano y lo dirigió al interior de la mansión caminando hasta dar con su cuarto el cual al estar una vez a dentro cerró la puerta y se sentó en la cama. Hizo un ademan para que el pelinegro tomara asiento con el cual lo hizo.

-Levi- Es nombrado simplemente se encogió más en su lugar.

-Si no quieres decírmelo no importa pero aun así preguntare ¿Qué paso entre Niel y tú?-

-Pues… bien sabes que yo trabaja mucho antes de llegar a esta casa, llego una vez a trabajar en la casa del imbécil de Niel y ese bastardo… siempre se propasaba conmigo pero como hombre rico no podía hacer mucho contra el así que simplemente escape de aquel lugar, siempre era así en cualquier lugar que iba por eso nunca duraba mucho tiempo en algún empleo hasta que llegue a esta casa-

-Entiendo, lo lamento-

-No Es tu culpa por lo que el velo porque ustedes disculpas tonto-

-Tal vez tengas razón hehe- sonrió- me siento muy feliz-

-¿Por qué?- estaba confundido

-Es que hace rato me llamaste por mi nombre sin decir _amo o joven, _eso realmente me alegro la noche-

El color carmín se plasmó en las mejillas pálidas del pelinegro, su corazón estaba agitado retumbando contra su pecho.

-Diré esto antes de que pierda el valor de decirlo- lo miro a los ojos- Me gustas mucho Levi, aunque es muy raro una relación entre hombre y espero que al saber esto sigas siendo el mismo quiero que quede claro que te quiero-

Levi estaba sorprendido no se esperaba aquello. Bajo la mirada y lentamente toma la mano contaría entrelazando sus dedos.

-¿Levi? -

-Aunque debo ser un idiota por esto y es incorrecto… yo también siento lo mismo- Susurro -

¿Qué dijiste?-

- ... -

-Levi-

-¡Que también te quiero Farlan Church!- grito Abrazo al pelinegro, beso su frente después junto sus frentes.

Aquello simplemente llenaba el vacío que ambos sentían, a veces no necesitas estar rodeado de miles de personas para no sentirse solo, lo único que necesitas es estar con la persona indicada. Ninguno de los dos volvería a sentirse o estar solo. En aquel momento el sentimiento llamado _AMOR_ se volvió algo hermoso para el pelinegro algo que afrontaría y disfrutaría con Farlan ya que el amor es un juego de sobrevivencia que se enfrenta en pareja.

≥w≤

_*Pareja 4- Dimensión 4*_

Un joven castaño con piel morena pálida y con unos hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas estaba en el salón de clases intentando no dormirse por la clase de historia universal aquel joven era Eren Jaeger, una joven pelinegra llamada Mikasa Ackerman estaba mirando el rostro del castaño con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras que un joven rubio con ojos color celeste si prestaba atención el cual respondía al nombre de Armin Arlert pero en un momento la clase se vio interrumpida por la consejera entrando al salón, todos dejaron lo que hacían y miraron a la mujer castaña con lentes llamada Hanji Zoe.

-Hola a todos muchachos-

-Hola señorita Hanji- dijo todos

-¿Cuál es la razón de tu visita señorita Hanji?- dijo el maestro

-Es que debo avisar que, redoble de tambores- hizo el gesto de tocar un tambor con sus manos- ¡Tenemos alumno de intercambio!- dijo alegre

Todos empezaron a murmurar sobre aquello, todos querían saber quién seria y como seria su nuevo compañero.

-Pasa pequeño- Entro al salón un joven de cabellos azabaches, ojos afilados y con un tono color gris llegando al color plata, piel pálida con una estatura de 1.60.

Llego y se paró junto a la castaña sin mostrar ninguna emoción en su rostro emanaba una aura de respeto pero le llamo más la atención a Eren que no dejaba de verlo con un peculiar brillo en los ojos mientras Mikasa la envolvía una aura oscura que veía al pequeño y a eren.

-Preséntate ante la clase-

-…Mi nombre es Levi Ackerman, mucho gusto en conocerlos- dio una pequeña reverencia

Todas la mujeres murmuraban que era atractivo pero sobre todo lindo mientras unos hombre decían cosas sobre el no muy apropiadas llegando incluso unos a burlarse de su estatura pero escucharon su apellido y todos se callaron y voltearon a ver a Mikasa.

-Mikasa ¿Son parientes?- dijo eren casi en un grito

-Sí, les presento a mi primo- dijo seria como si no fueran gran cosa

-¡¿EH?! - TODO Grito

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no estarás solo entonces me voy- dijo Hanji saliendo del lugar

-De acuerdo continuemos con la clase, joven Ackerman por favor toma ciento junto al joven Jaeger- Eren se levantó de sobresalto de su asiento con un brillo peculiar en sus hermosos ojos.

-Es él toma asiento-

-De acuerdo-

Las clases siguieron y mientras Levi ignoraba todo el mundo el mundo le prestaba atención a el sobretodo el castaño. Era alguien inteligente de eso se dieron cuenta todos y cuanto tuvieron clase de educación física vieron que los Ackermans eran sorprendentes logro superar a Mikasa en los entrenamientos. En el almuerzo estaba solo ya que nadie se atrevía acercarse a él pero había un suicida que fue el único que lo intento tranquilamente y se sentó a su lado con una enorme sonrisa.

-Hola me llamo Eren-

- ... La soja Lévi-

-Dime Levi ¿Qué te parece la escuela? ¿Te está gustando?-

-No está nada mal no tiene nada de especial- movió sus hombros restándole importancia -

¿Cuál es tu color favorito?-

-El Negro-

-¿Cuál es tú comida favorita?-

-El Sushi-

-¿Tu pasatiempo?-

-¿Por qué estas interrogándome? ¿Hice algo malo?- dijo irónicamente

-N-No simplemente me gustaría conocerte más… ¿Te gustaría que fuéramos amigos?- -Eres raro pero está bien-

La plática no era muy extensa pero era tranquila y no era incomoda. Sonó la campana y se dirigieron a su salón para continuar las clases. Las clases siguientes fueron matemáticas, física y Lengua extranjera (Ingles) cuando la jornada acabo todos salieron del edificio cada quien a su casa.

-Nos vemos mañana Levi-

-Ah nos vemos mañana…Eren-

-Eren vámonos ya- dijo Mikasa mientras jalaba a eren que despedía al pelinegro agitando la mano con una sonrisa boba.

Los días pensaban y eren encontraba pequeños detalles que le hacían interesarse en Levi. Su forma de agarrar el vaso, su pequeña adicción por la limpieza y su forma de ser tan sincero que a veces dolía. Simplemente se fue enamorando de su persona como era, como actuaba, sus gestos, su forma de ser todo simplemente lo cautivo pero no se armaba de valor para decirlo.

-Armin ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-No lo sé Eren te enamoraste del chico más peligroso de toda la escuela-

-No digas eso Armin-

-Eren ¿que acaso no supiste como dejo noqueados a dos chicos de grado superior por molestarlo?- susurro

-Sí pero ellos se lo buscaron además si me hubiera enterado antes lo hubiera defendido con mis propias manos-

-Eren- suspiro- bueno si vas a confesarte a el hazlo tranquilo sin hacer contacto físico porque si no tal vez que te deja sin hijos-

-Entiendo-

-¿Y se lo vas a decir a Mikasa?-

-No, capaz que lo intentara evitar o no sé qué valla hacer-

-Mikasa De No se hehe- ley DIJO Nervioso

-Lo hará cuando Levi y yo seamos novios, debe entender que la veo como una hermana y nada más-

Aquel día simplemente huía de levo, cada vez que lo veía sentía nervios y en vez de gritar lo que sentía por el simplemente salía corriendo hacia la dirección contraria dejando confundido a Levi pero no le daba importancia diciendo que era raro.

_-Eren no debes huir de el de esa forma, podría malinterpretado- estaba escrito en un papel que leía el castaño_

Escribió la respuesta y le paso el papelito al rubio. Aquella era la forma de comunicarse en clases mandándose _mensajitos_.

_Eres PUSE escribí nervioso-_

_-¡¿10 veces?! Eren deja de huir- respondió_

_-De acuerdo se lo diré a la salida-_

De repente un nuevo mensaje llego a su mesa y lo abrió.

_-¿De qué estás hablando con Armin? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te molesta algo? Dime ¿estás enfermo? ¿Tienes hambre? Eren, Eren, ¡EREN!- _

_estaba escrito_ Eren supo inmediatamente de quien era así que lo contesto y mejor decidió poner atención a lo que quedaba de la clase.

_-No es nada-_

Las clases se terminaron y siguió al pelinegro hasta la salida. Estaba tan nervioso que temblaba era la primera vez que realmente se sentía atraído por alguien en su mente nunca paso la idea de enamorarse lo cual no le veía lo importante y emocionante hasta que conoció a Levi Ackerman porque aun cuando los nervios lo invadían sentía como su corazón latía fuertemente y como cada vez que lo veía se alegraba mucho sin razón aparente.

-¿Por qué me sigues Eren?- lo saco de sus pensamientos bruscamente colocándose enfrente de el muy cerca

-¡Ah! umm… es que, quiero hablar contigo-

-Está bien pero sígueme-

-¿Eh?-

-Debo llegar pronto a casa así que vendrás a mi casa ahí podrás decirme lo que tengas que decir ¿De acuerdo?-

-Si- Aquello realmente lo tenía sorprendido pero encantado, iría a la casa de Levi conocería a sus padres es como una visita con los suegros.

No dejaba de fantasear y armándose de valor para poder confesarse como debía, quería poder transmitir todo lo que sentía hacia él y que pudiera darle una oportunidad al menos una. Llegaron a su casa la cual era modesta pero linda y acogedora, entro detrás del pelinegro viendo todo el lugar quería ver cualquier detalle y encontró una fotos de Levi de pequeño colgadas en la pared, se tapaba la nariz para evitar que saliera aquel liquido carmesí por sus orificios.

-_Levi joder ¡Eras demasiado adorable de pequeño!-_

-Oye eren espera aquí en la sala iré a quitarme el uniforme-

-Correo Entendido-

Se sentó en el sofá mirando que había varias fotos de Levi colgadas lo cual le gustaba de seguro sus padres eran sumamente cariñosos y por ello no dejaban de tomarle fotos. Observaba cada foto con sumo cuidado viendo la evolución de Levi desde pequeño a lo que era ahora y aunque seguía siendo pequeño había cambiado. Salió de su paraíso cuando escucho la puerta abrirse parándose de su asiento arreglando sus ropas nerviosamente.

_-¿Serán sus padres? Oh dios mío que nervios ¡Debo dar una buena impresión a mis futuros suegros! Respira… Tatakae Jaeger ¡TATAKAE!-_

-Hola buenas tar-

Las palabras se quedaron en el aire a visualizar la persona que entro a la casa, era un hombre alto y de complexión atlética, su cabello es oscuro y lo tenía algo largo hasta por debajo de las orejas, viste una camisa blanca bajo un abrigo negro y lleva un sombrero cubriéndole la cabeza. Ante la mirada de cualquiera se veía sospechoso sobre todo con aquella mirada, con aquellos ojos negros que lo miraban. Ambos se quedaron callado analizando y viendo detenidamente a cada uno, eren estaba tomando una posición de defensa mientras el hombre se vía listo para atacar pero no ocurrió nada al hacerse presente una tercera persona que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Ya acabe eren…Oh Kaney llegaste temprano-

-¿Eren? -dijo Kaneya

-¿Kaney - DIJO chico

-Déjenme presentarlos, eren el es mío tío Kaney Ackerman él vive aquí conmigo y Kaney él es Eren Jaeger un compañero de la escuela-

-Levi te he dicho que me digas _Papá-_

-Y yo te he dicho que no lo hare, es vergonzoso-

- ... Mucho gusto señor Ackerman

-Como digas-

-Bien ustedes platiquen mientras preparo la comida pero antes- extendió su mano hacia el hombre de sombrero- dame todo lo que tengas

-Tch- Le entrego a Levi una arma y unas cuantas navajas ante la mirada insólita y asustada de Eren ¿Por qué un hombre iba tan armado? Aquello hizo que sintiera un escalofrió.

-Kaney es policía aunque no lo parezca-

-Ah entiendo-

-Bien esperen aquí-

El silencio era sofocante y podía sentir la mirada del mayor como dagas clavándose en piel bruscamente aquello tenía mala pinta pero debía resistir no huiría más y se declararía a su Levi aun cuando tendría se sobrevivir primero aquel policía con más apariencia de mafioso.

-Y dime Eren, ¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi Levi?-

-D-Disculpe-

-Es obvio que algo quieres, Levi nunca invita nadie y tú no me das buena espina así que habla-

Trago y sintió como una gota de sudor frio recorría su rostro a causa de aquel hombre tan intimidante cualquier persona común hubiera huido por la puerta principal pero él no lo hacía por dos razones; en primera era un chico suicida muy testarudo y la segunda era que tenía que confesarse ante el pelinegro.

-Solo diré que mis intenciones no son malas señor Ackerman-

-Eso ya lo veremos- saco una navaja de su sombrero y corto sutilmente la mejilla del castaño.

-¡Eh! P-Pensé que le había confiscado todo-

-Mira mocoso, Levi es mi tesoro y no pienso entregárselo a nadie así que será mejor que desista y le largues por donde vinis- fue interrumpido por un golpe en la cabeza

-Kaney basta ya, eren ven a comer y tú también viejo-

Ambos lo siguieron en silencio y se sentaron en la mesa para degustar los alimentos. Comían pero se sentía la tensión en aire, Kaney dirigiendo toda su atención a eren, este dirigiendo toda su atención a Levi mientras el ignoraba a ambos. Lo ojos negros del mayor transmitían un _Muérete Mocoso_ que llegaba a entender perfectamente. Acabo la comida y todo empezaría.

-Bien joven Jaeger creo que ya se puede ir-

-No corras a mi invitado- frunció el ceño Levi

-De seguro que tiene mejores cosas hacer-

-No las tengo _señor-_ contesto Aquello era una guerra de miradas que simplemente no demostraba perdedor o campeón. Negro vs verde se enfrentaban.

-Basta ya- tomo la mano de eren el cual se sonrojo ante ello

- Nos vamos a mi cuarto, y será mejor que no espíes sino dormirás afuera ¿Entendido Kaney?-

-Tch, no confió en el-

-Cállate- Subieron las escaleras y entraron a la habitación cerrándola detrás de ellos.

El cuarto no era muy llamativo pero lo que relucía mas era lo impecable que estaba ni una pisca de polvo en él. Levi s sentó en la cama y junto a él Eren el cual estaba nervioso, era el momento preciso para hacerlo así que suspiro e intento relajarse faltaba poco para que se mordiera la mano por el nerviosismo. El pelinegro lo miraba fijamente evaluando y observando sus gestos y acciones como si lo estuviera estudiando detenidamente, en ese momento ambas miradas se cruzaron intentando transmitirse lo que pensaban en aquellos momentos.

-Levi ¿puedo decirte algo?-

-Pues claro idiota para eso viniste ¿No?-

-y quiero que lo entiendas y no te burles o te enojes conmigo por favor-

-Habla ya- se cruzó de brazos y piernas

-Levi Ackerman...…Me gustas mucho- decir que estaba colorado de la cara era poco decir -

Aja-

-¿Cómo que aja?-

-Pues ya lo sabía, eres muy obvio tonto-

-Ah… ¿Si?- bajo la mirada-

-Sí, y ¿eso era todo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás?-

-Creo que si… supongo- dijo confundido -Deberás que eres idiota, pero bueno lo preguntare yo ¿Quieres salir conmigo Eren?-

- ... ¡¿Ehhhhhhh ?! -

-Cállate Ruidoso-

-¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?! Es decir como ¿PAREJA?- lo tomo por los hombros sacudiéndolo a cada pregunta

-Si exacto… fuiste el único que se animó a acercarse conmigo y aunque eres muy torpe, ruidoso, testarudo y algo raro llegue a la conclusión de que me atraes ¿Tiene algo de malo eso?-

-¡NO! es que es tan…por dios Levi no sé qué decir-

-Responde a mi pregunta ¿quieres salir conmigo?-

-¡SI! Gracias por permitírmelo- lo abrazo

-Desde Mocoso Acuerdo, que novios-

Se acercó al castaño y lo beso tímidamente mientras eren esta sorprendido pero no tardo mucho y puso de su parte atrayéndolo más a el mientras disfrutaba de aquellos finos, dulces y cálidos labios, eren pronto despertó e intento introducir su lengua en su boca la cual se abrió lentamente entrando y enrollándose con su lengua.

-Levi-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué yo? Siento que hay algo más que te convención de ser mi pareja-

-Es además pasaste la prueba más importante-

-¿Cuál?-

-No saliste huyendo como nena al ver y conocer a mi tío, la mayoría apenas pasaba la puerta y salía corriendo nunca nadie llego tan lejos como tu… eso quiere decir que eres especial- susurro

-Si para casarme contigo tengo que vencer a tu tío lo hare-

-Idiota no pienses en eso ahorita, concéntrate en el presente en el ahora…Eren-

-Te quiero mucho Levi-

-Y yo a ti también Eren-

Las manos grandes del castaño se paseaban de arriba a abajo sobre el cuerpo ajeno desfrutando de aquellos roces, el pelinegro termino acostado en la cama con eren encima suyo besando su cuello y mordiéndolo dejando marcas que tardarían en desaparecer.

Las camisas de ambos salieron volando dejando ver sus torsos y vientres marcados, eren admiraba y saboreaba con la mirada la piel pálida que se entregaba a él tan delicada que se veía podía incluso ser de porcelana y por otra parte unos ojos grises admiraban la piel bronceada que estaba frente a el realmente aquel cuerpo era atractivo para él. Algunos besos descendieron desde su cuello bajando hasta su vientre y sus labios volvieron a ascender hasta los pedacitos de carne rosados que pedían atención, los lamia, jalaba, succionaba y después los mordida logrando hacer que el pelinegro suspirara de excitación ante aquello.

-Levi ¿estás seguro de esto?- apretó el bulto se formaba en su pantalones

-I-Idiota apretándome así… por supuesto que estoy seguro n-no me subestimes-

-De acuerdo, con su permiso Heicho-

-¿Qué diablos fue eso?-

-Un lindo apodo- sonrió- después de todo tú me llamaste mocoso y eso que tenemos la misma edad-

-Cállate y contenía Mocoso-

-SI Mi Heicho-

Desabrocho sus pantalones y después los suyos quedando ambos por fin desnudos logrando tocarse a flor de piel, eren lamio sus dedos y dirigió uno a aquella entrada rosada y apretada donde la intromisión fue algo complicada estaba muy apretado pero una vez adentro empezó a moverse tocando su interior cálido y suave, un segundo dedo entro en su esfínter haciendo que gimiera sin pudor tapándose la cara con sus brazos eren estaba más que extasiado por aquella vista así que metido el tercer dedo dilatando aquella entrada que ya estaba húmeda.

-Levi ya no puedo más…voy a entrar- su voz estaba cargada de lujuria y deseo

-Hazlo ya-

Eren roso su miembro sobre la entrada torturando a Levi, rodeaba la entrada con la punta de su miembro y entro lentamente mientras gruía por la placentera sensación y una vez ya adentro todo completo espero unos momentos para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión ya cuando sintió como movía sus caderas para penetrarse más decidió que estaba listo empezando un vaivén que pronto se volvió en unas embestidas feroces y certeras contra aquel punto en su interior que lo envolvía en un oleaje de placer sin medidas que en respuestas gemía y se aferraba a la espalda del castaño rasguñándola lo cual excitaba más a eren.

-Levi tu interior e-es increíble-

-No digas esas cosas E-Eren-

Ambos cuerpos chocaban sintiendo corrientes eléctricas que se dirigían por todo su cuerpo hasta sus partes íntimas dando como señal que el orgasmo vendría y los envolvería con ellos. Eren masturbaba a Levi mientras aumentaba la velocidad un ruido acuoso por las embestidas llenaba sus oídos combinados con los exquisitos gemidos del pelinegro.

-ê Mí umm ... ya vengo ¡Joder! El ~ -

-Yo…t-también Levi-

Unas cuantas embestidas más y ambos se vinieron llenando con aquel espeso liquido la entrada comprimida por los espasmos y manchando el pecho de ambos. Aquellos dos temblaban intentando regularizar sus respiraciones, sus agitados pechos subían y bajaban mientras se abrazaban. Se acostaron al lado del otro mirando sus rostros y dejándose llevar por los ojos del contrario.

-Levi tengamos nuestra primera cita mañana-

-Ya me imaginaba que dirías eso pero más te vale no ser demasiado cursi-

-Está bien- una sonrisa boba se hizo presente en su rostro imaginándose las posibilidades

Beso su frente y lo abrazo apoyando su mentón sobre su cabeza. El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llego hasta sus oídos y como no escucharla si se abrió de golpe.

-Levi ya es hora que se vaya…-

El silencio perduro solo 10 segundos hasta que los gritos aparecieron.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a mi querubín?!-

-¡Le hizo el amor a Levi solo eso!-

-¡¿Cómo te atreves?!-

-¡Porque lo amo!-

Mocoso -¡Cállate! -

-¡No lo hare suegro!-

-¡No me digas así!-

-¡Levi Di algo -! Ambos Gritaron

-Seremos familia así que dejen de gritar de una buena vez idiotas- dijo como si nada mientras se levantaba desnudo

-¡Me las pagaras Eren Jaeger!- al ver las mordidas en su cuello

-¡Espero llevarnos bien!-

-Cállate-

-¡Tatakae! -

Una pelea entre suegro y nuero se llevaría a cabo. El amor es algo que se tiene que defender y pelear por él, los débiles caen y huyen solo los valientes y decididos logran afrontarlo y llegar al paraíso donde el amor es algo bello y magnifico donde se puede disfrutar de él y no sufrir por él.

_¡Tienes que luchar! Si no luchas, morirás. Si ganas, sobrevivirás, ¡no puedes ganar contra el amor si no luchas!"_ ≥w≤

Y pues es todo ¿Les gusto? Debo decir que una de mis parejas favoritas es FarlanxLevi pero no hay mucho de ellos ;w; ¿Qué les pareció? Quiero saber la verdad XD Felicidades a Attack on Homosexuality por llegar a más de 8000 llegaran más lejos lo sé (*w*)9 Espero que te allá gustado Patata ;) Dejen un lindo review que me anima y me hace muy feliz al grado de escupir arcoíris :D Les agradezco mucho por leer este humilde Two-shot espero que les haya gustado y satisfecho y para los que sigan mis otros fics tranquilos y no me golpeen que pronto actualizare (?) Si al amor y no a la violencia contra a la irresponsable Andy-chan Nos vemos luego Bye bye, les mando un abrazo Psicológico *3*


End file.
